FMAen busca de los guias negros
by phamtomgirl
Summary: mi primera historia de fma hecha de regalo de cumple para una amiga xDEd, Alf y Winry van a un tranquilo pueblo, pero Ed se da cuenta que las cosas no van tan tranquilas....xD pensonaje inventado: meylin! MxE no me maten xD!
1. Chapter 1

Ode -devuélveme mi gorra MALDITO ENANO!-grito Meilin, persiguiendo a un chico de unos 14 años que no le devolvía su gorra y se la volvía a tirar a sus amigos-IDIOTA QUE TE PASA-

la chica trato de lanzarse hacia uno de los hicos pero corrió tan rápido que se resbalo, el piso estaba haciéndose lodo por la lluvia

-idiotas-murmuro la chica, si ropa negra est6aba manchada al igual que su cabello marrón-no tienen a alguien a quien molestar-

-si y esa eres tu-le dijo uno de los niños poniéndose su gorra-ahora como te vas a defender enana-

-ASI-grito la chica, parándose y haciendo una palmada que hizo que los árboles que estaban enzima de los chicos se congelaran y pedazos de hielo cayeran enzima de ellos-AHÍ TIENEN ESO POR MOLESTARME-

los chicos no pudieron contestar, estaban tirado con unas grandes heridas

-ahora solo hay que hacer algo por la memoria-murmuro mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de cada uno y extraía un humo blanco-este parece un buen pueblo para hospedarme-

sin decir mas se puso la gorra y se limpio algo del barro, entro hacia la entrada del pequeño pueblo...esperando que este le proporcionara un hogar

-ya me canse de caminar por favor paremos aquí-dijo Ed cansado y deslizando los pies por un gran bosque-por ahí vuele a comida tal ves aiga-

-acaso solo piensas en eso-respondió molesto Alf quien estaba cargando a winry-¿sabes? Algunos nos preocupamos por conseguir tu pierna y tu braso-

-si debes estar mas agradecido-resondro Winry –pero creo que es buena idea descansar aquí, hemos estado mucho tiempo acampando y quiero una cama decente-

-por que la tuve que traer-murmuro Ed entrando hacia una lindera del bosque que conducía hacia un pueblo- ...hielo?-

los tres se acercaron, vieron un gran monto de hielo debajo de un árbol y unos bultos debajo

-quien esta ahí-dijo Winry asustada-eso no da risa...-

Ed se paro y cuidadosamente separo el hielo, puso distinguir a tres chicos que con las justas respiraban ( n/a: si por supuesto eran mas altos que el )

-están vivos-dijo Alf en vos baja para que Winry no los escuche-¿seguro?-

-si aunque no por mucho tiempo si se quedan aquí-le respondió Ed cargando a uno de los chicos con gran dificultad-Alf tu lleva a los otros, Winry tendrás que caminar-

la chica no protesto, cargo las mochilas de los chicos y fueron hasta el pueblo a una pequeña posada

-están bien , se hubieran demorado un poco mas tal ves no tuvieran la misma suerte-

la enfermera de la posada hecho a los tres chicos en unas camillas y les puso frazadas para que recuperaran la temperatura

-hicieron lo correcto-dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera mientras prendía la chimenea con dificultad-demonios no se quiere prender-

-nose preocupe-dijo Ed mientras prendía el fuego sin la menor dificultad-gracias por ayudarnos con ellos_...nos dirán quien provoco el_ hielo _deben haber usado alquimia_-

-que felicidad con que unos talentosos alquimistas vinieron a esta zona-dijo la joven enfermera-y traen a su discípulo-dijo señalando a Ed- ¿no es un poco pequeño para aprender?-

-ME ESTA DIOCIENDO PEQUEÑO-grito ed molesto-para que sepa soy el famosísimo full metal alchemist, conocido alquimista estatal-

-a si claro-respondió la enfermera y se dirigió a Winry y a Alf-cuídenlo parece que tiene algunas fantasías-

por fortuna de todos Ed no escucho esto...en realidad trataba de hacer despertar a las victimas

-vamos Ed están muy débiles mejor vamos a visitar la cuidad-le dijo Winry con una cara de preocupación-lo que ellos necesitan es descansar y tu distraerte-

Ed suspiro, sabia que Winry tenia razón pero seguía con curiosidad por el tal alquimista de hielo

-_disculpa eduard pero yo cuido bien a mis encargados-_censo una vos en algún lugar muy lejano, que lo estaba observando

-aquí están las cosas-dijo un señor fortachón-sabe que voy a estar de viaje, muchas gracias por cuidar mi negocio-

-no hay problema, esta es una cafetería muy confortable...gracias por hospedarme señor perkins-

-no hay problema, eres la hija de Luis, mi querido amigo..lamento mucho la suerte que tuvo-dijo acercándose a Meylin y abrasándola-y no me digas señor, me siento viejo-

Meilin sonrió hasta que el señor se fue, después su sonrisa se volvió mas triste mientras empezaba a acomodar sus libros...detestaba manipular a las personas por su bien pero tenia que hacerlo

-a ver primero tienes que estar invisible-susurro mientras apuntaba a una pila de libros que de inmediato se volvieron invisibles-y ahora los tendré que poner en la parte de atrás del librero-

la chica hizo esto y se dio cuenta que con el tiempo habia adquirido mas libros de lo que habia pensado, así que los demás libros resaltarían un poco

-bueno solo espero que sea una estadía tranquilo-sonrió mientras colgaba un reloj de madera en una pared- tengo dos horas para visitar el pueblo, después me pondré a investigar-

la chica cerro su equipaje cuidadosamente, se puso un pantalón negro suelto con un polo morado y su gorra que habia tenido que limpiar con mucho esmero. Salió de la cafetería ( que mas parecía una taberna) y vio a una multitud en una posada cercana

-¿fue obra tulla no?-le dijo una vos que con solo escucharla hacia a uno sentir frió hasta los huesos-¿sabes que podrías ser castigada?-

la pobre chica no se habia acostumbrado a que esa vos apareciese en los momentos que menos deseaba, y que para colmo la culpara que todo acto que hacia

-¿estas seguro que me quieres castigar?-dijo en su mente, tratando de ocultar el miedo que tenia-solo fue un acto de defensa, lo juro-

-esta bien...note metas en problemas-le respondió la vos en su mente -¿me lo prometes?-

-lo prometo ahora vete voy a pasear tranquila-contesto en su mente, alejándose de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible-

-disculpe esta posada esta llena-

Ed, Winry y Alf salieron de la posada en la que hace poco habían entrado...para su mala suerte no habia un hospital y los tres chicos que habían sido lastimados se iban a hospedar ahí

-demonios tendremos que volver acampar-murmuro molesta Winry-por lo menos hicimos una buena acción-

Alf y Winry miraron a Ed, el parecía estar en otro mundo

-al fin llegamos-dijo Winry feliz-valla este lugar no esta tan mal-

Alf y Winry buscaban un lugar para encender una fogata..mientras Ed seguía mirando un banco lejano

-que pasa Ed-le pregunto Winry algo preocupada-llevas tiempo mirando hacia esa banca-

-m...-respondió Ed ordenando sus ideas-solo tengo curiosidad voy a ir a ver-

Ed se acerco cuidadosamente. Desde su sitio vio que esa chica no se habia movido desde que llegaron. Tenia ropa negra y una gorra...si pelo era marrón y su cara no se podía ver ya que estaba leyendo un periódico

-disculpe-dijo Ed en vos baja-¿esta bien?-

la misteriosa chica ni se movió, así que Ed se acerco mas

-pasa algo-dijo y se acerco mas, intento tocarla pero paso algo raro-¿qué demonios?-

Ed al intentar tocar a la chica vio que se habia desvanecido...dejando solo un humo negro que se elevo hacia la luna

-ED!VEN A CENAR-grito Winry desde su improvisado campamento-no dejes que se enfrié-

el chico aun confundido fue hacia donde lo llamaban, esperando poder dormir esa noche

-(cantando) Sunday morning rain is falling. Steal some covers share some skin. Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable .You twist to fit the mold that I am in But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do-cantaba Meylin a todo pulmón mientras baria la taberna-And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew,That someday it would lead me back to you,That someday it would lead me back to you!

-¿ejem...ahí alguien?-dijo una vos detrás de la puerta –escucho musica-

Meilin corrió a apagar la radio y dejo la escoba en un costado, se saco el delantal negro que habia usado para limpiar y acomodo las sillas

-disculpa, es que en 5 minutos abrimos-dijo la vos dentro de la puerta-

Ed, Winry y Alf se quedaron algo pensativos mirando la puerta, mientras se escuchaban sonidos de vidrio roto, un gato chillando y otras cosas

-Dios Winry no nos podías buscar una posada normal-dijo molesto Ed, no habia tenido una buena noche-valla ni eso puedes-

-no digas eso!-respondió ahora bastante molesto Alf-ella paso mucho tiempo buscando mientras tu dormías-

-ejem...¿ola?-dijo curiosa Meylin, saliendo de la posada para ver la pelea de hermano ( cofcof, típica bola de polvo anime). Tenia el mismo gorro de la ves pasada ( negro con orejas como de gatito) una falda negra, unas botas negras con rojo y un polo negro con un signo extraño en rojo-¿ejem...puedo ayudarlos?-

-si estábamos buscando posada, es el único lugar que esta abierto-dijo Winry con su mejor sonrisa tratando de tapar a los hermanos peleando ( que la vergonzosa escena ya habia atraído a espectadores)-disculpa...¿cuánto cobra por noche?-

Meilin se quedo parada viéndolos por un momento, ninguno habia cambiado...se dio cuenta que ninguno la reconocía

-a si cuesta 1 moneda de oro por noche, incluyendo desayuno y cena-dijo mientras se regañaba mentalmente-_idiota, te van a regañar si te involucras con ellos-_

-gracias es muy barato-dijo Winry mientras jalaba a Ed y a Alf por la oreja-le prometo que no causaran mas problemas-

los dos pasaron, era una taberna cómoda. Aunque no habían ventanas y todo estaba iluminado por algunas velas aromáticas. Era de color negro con un rojo oscuro y tenia un aspecto muy cálido.

-dos dormirán en ese cuarto...el otro deberá dormir conmigo...lo siento pero en estos momentos no hay muchos cuartos-dijo Meilin cargando sus equipajes-voy a atender la taberna, siéntanse como en sus casas-

Winry y Alf vieron a Ed, que para su sorpresa seguía molesto

-ustedes vallan-dijo cargando su mochila al cuarto de Meilin-hasta mañana quiero descansar-

Ed cerro de un portazo la puerta , lo que dejo a Winry y a Alf bastante sorprendidos...

Ed se recostó en la puerta y fue sentándose ...abraso sus piernas y observo la habitación. Tenia pocas cosas y lo que mas ocupaba sitio era un librero grande. Tenia dos camas bastante grandes y parecían muy cómodas.

_-creo que no debí haberlos tratado así-pensó Ed –pero...esto es raro...jure que sentí...-_

Ed recordó ese extraño sentimiento , sintió un escalofrió...pudo jurar que la chica de la posada era la misma que habia desaparecido en su propias manos...además que físicamente eran parecidas. cuando de acerco a la chica de la posada por primera ver sintió algo de...impotencia. aunque tenia una actitud muy alegre su presencia parecía poderosísima, incluso le hizo sentir como una hormiga...

_-ahora tontuelo_-se dijo a si mismo Ed mientras se acostaba-_duerme, y investiga después, fue un largo dia-_

fin del capitulo uno xD

mi primer fic de FMA, en realidad es un regalo de cumpleaños para una querida amiga que es fan del programa( me lo recomendo y en verdad ahora es mi programa favorito) este cap no se entiende mcuho...pero prometo que todo se resolvera mas adelante


	2. investigando

(( o0o ))

Tarantantantan!!

Bueno, acá el sgundo capitulo del fic

Disculpen un monton por no seguir TT

Es de que, miren, estoy de administradora en como 7 comus, una de ellas con 96 miembros ( la mia anti rbd ;D un email a mi msn si kieren unirse) y los mas vips de mas de 1500 partis...ademas de designer en los mas vips y una proxima administradora en el mundo es tan raro...

No olvidemos mis clases de tennis tres veses por semana, las dos salidas al campo por semana y la insistencia de mi mama al ir a la playa todos los sabados ( ;O; toy con insolacion...)

Bueno, ademas de eso que recien estoy aprendiendo psp y eso demora

Los post en clouds...

Y mis demas fics

pero intentare terminar este fic lo mas pronto pocible o0o

Agradecimientos a los reviews al final n.n

( ojo ¬0¬ si no recibo unos 3 reviews en este cpa no actualizo n.nU disculpen es de que ando ocupada y para que actualizar si la gente no lee TT ademas es mi historia con menos hist...)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

comenzando

segundo capitulo

investigando

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿queres café?-

Edd miro a la chica, vestida como siempre de negro con un delantal negro y bordes rojos, venia con una sonrisa y paso adelante

-em...no gracias meylin n.nU- dijo, mientras se volvia a meter en un libro- woow o.o que libros tan interezantes tienes...¿de donde los conseguiste?-

meylin miro al suelo, jugo con sus zapatos...lo miro otra ves con un gesto medio ido

-mmm pues he pasado toda mi vida viajando- dijo , no presisamente feliz.

-¿o.o y tus padres...?- ( no tengo ke poner kien es no ¬¬ un toke ovio...)

-... no tengo la menor idea...en realidad no tengo recuerdo desde los seis años- dijo la chica, se sento en la cama (no malpiensen xD) AL COSTADO DE EDD ( dije queno malpiensen ¬¬ ) –y esos escasos recuerdos..ellos simplemente no estan-

Edd miro triste a la chica, no parecia querer llorar pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza y nostalgia , marco el libro, lo cerró y pasó sus manos por encima del hombro de la chica ( fans de eddowin xD no me maten)y la aserco mas a el , la chica se acomodo y se acosto en su regaso

-tenemos una historia parecida ...¿no?- dijo ed viendo a los ojos a la chica-_ wow...es muy bonita...EN QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS EDD!! ...o.o ella parece que me esta viendo...en que pensara ella...-_

-para nada... tu los conociste...asi que los extrañas mas...yo solo extraño a un ideal- dijo mirando también a edd ( quien la veia muuuy embobado)- hey, ¿te ayudo a buscar informacion?- dijo parandoce.

-em...o.o sip n.n si no tienes nada mejor que hacer- dijo edd parandoce va vi todos los libros que tienes...pero ninguno era el que buscaba, ¿ hay alguna biblioteca por aquí?-

-mmmmm dejame ver con la awela – dijo ella llendose de la abitacion y conduciéndolo a un cuarto de los de abajo.

( explicacion : xD por mi poca imaginación me inspire...cofcof copie a clok town... ( videojuego zelda mayorask mask) en dodne se hospedan seria la posada del puchero ( apra os ke no saben, donde trabaja anyu) e iran al cuarto de la awela que cuenta cuentos xD)

Los dos bajaron las escaleras, fueron a un cuarto cálido, muy horareño con una bonita chimenea. Habia un muñequito de una vaca ( hay diez en clok town ...QUIERO UNA!!!) y una anciana en una silla de ruedas tapisada con un hermoso tigre de bengala, y habia una librería enoooooooorme

-ooooooooh!! Nietos!!¿vinieron a que les contara un cuento?-dijo la anciana- pues lo lamento es muy tarde...-

-o.o pero si son las 4 de la tard...- dijo edd hasta que mey le tapa la boca-mmm ¬¬-

-pues, si sabiamos que es tarde n.n pero queriamos un cuento...y para no hacerte desvelar ( los cuentos de la anciana duran entre dos horas y dos dias ( para los que no entienden , mayorask mask tiene un reloj y dias)) asi que ibamos a escoger uno para leerlo-

mey y edd buscaron en la infinidad de libros,encontraron entre " recetas del hipnotismo" hasta " las aventuras del chachito dark vader", por fin edd encontro una llamada "los misterios misteriosos de la gente misteriosamente misteriosa" ( como entro eso en la portada...ni idea ..)

-em...abuela encontre uno interezate nñU- dijo edd, llevándose el libro- nos vemos...em...despues-

-n.n claro cuando quieras nietito!!! A ver dabe un besito de las buenas noches!!- dijo la abuela feliz ( sin notar la cara de edd de...SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!! XD) –y tu tambien nieti...- de pronto no hay nadie-...ta? o.o? bueno n.n voy a comer mi pan remojado en café-( NUNCA entendere como comen eso X0x)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-fiuuuuuuuf!!! No salvamos!! X0x- dijo edd tirándose a su cama-

-X0x si ..por poco...-dijo mey tirándose igual-

Edd mir o a la chica...de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba con una chica en la cama (o.o pervertidos xD no esperen lemosn...no tan pronto...o0o) ... o.o era extraño...siemrpe habia escuchado esa exprecion pero nunca se pregunto que significaba ( o.o okey que raro ke edd sea tan angelito con todas las pervertidas intentando abusar de el xD)

-¿investigamos?- dijo la chica, sentándose cruzada de piernas ( pocicion flor de loto) y abriendo el libro- es bastante largo o.o podria tomar horas...-

-pues...tenemos el tiempo – dijo edd sentandore al lado para leer tambien.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En un lugar muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy lejano ( osease a dos metros n.n U ) Al y Winry tenian una extremadamente compleja convercacion sobre el destino de edd y su coportamiento...

-nOn Gin!!!- grito winry- nOn GANEEEEEEE!!

-TT parece que nunca ganaré –dijo la vos metalica- hey donde esta Edd?-

-no me intereza o0o ahora a apostar dinero!!-dijo la chica rubia.

-o.o ;O; NOOOO!!!-

( o.o que demonios me esta pasando en este capitulo!?!!? Disculpa a todos los lectores)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En un hermoso lugar blanco, con pilares estilo griegos y una densa neblina que habia en el piso ( ò0ó QUIEN HA ESTADO FUMANDO!) un salon adornado elegantemente con mesas, sillas , cubiertos y vasijas de oro adornaban un hermoso salon. La gente vestia totalmente de blanco ( casualmente solo habian hombres asi) . los , mejor dicho las unicas que no vestian asi eran unas chicas, bastante bonitas que tenian un traje de valquiria( cof, las valkirias con guerreras (muejres hermosas xD uno de sus poderes es de ke dominan a los hombres y son sus reinas o0o) con un disfraz a lo china princesa guerrera, que intentan conseguir a los mejores guerrerosde la historia, buscándolos pero el tempo antes de morir y entrenandolos en una isla desierta...o.o por cierto no lo sake de wikipedia n.ñU sino de charmed) que empezaron a pasar por toda la habitacion.

Pasaron algunas horas, los señores de blaoc y las valquirias lucian alejadas. De pronto, la peurta se habrio dejando a la vista a tres personas que ingresaban . eran totalmente diferentes a las demas. Constaban de dos hombres de unos 30 años y una mujer de 25. los dos hombres estaban vestidos con chaqueta negra de cuero, pantalón de tela negra medio roto y su piel tenia muchos tatuajes. La chica tenia un apinta parecida a ellos. Los supuestos jefes de cada grupo ( la valkiria mas alta, el hombre vestido de blanco pero con detalles plateados y uno de los tipos con tatuajes ( el calvo) se saludaron

-no lo entiendes- dijo molesto el señor vestido de blanco- Uno de tus guías negros esta socializando con su encargo!-dijo molesto el limpiador ( ser ni bueno ni malo de que aleja a la magia de los mortales... no mas ciencia ficcion para mi o.o)-SABES LO DIFICIL QUE SERA LIMPIAR ESO!!-

-o.o no hay de que preocuparse- dijo el calvo- sabes de que los profetas dijeron de que un alma mortal y un alma inmortal se unirian para el bien de la humanidad, separando el dia y la noche –

-no lo entienden- dijo la valquiria, notablemente incómoda por estar rodeada de hombres ( y quien no?? Pestosos ò0ó )- si el guerrero de metal vive mas, menos tiempo tendremos para entrenarlo para la batalla final –

-no se preocpen, no creo que dure mucho tiempo mas- dijo el calvo- miren, los dioses humanos , cuando estaban aún en sus cabales, criaron a esa guia negra. Entiende perfectamete al sistema-

-tal ves entienda al sistema, pero no a su corazón-dijo molesto el limpiador, ycon un movimiento de manos desaparecio todo el lujo y todas as demas personas vestidas de blanco, de pronto estaban en un esdificio subterráneo y destruido.-si no se apuran, no hay trato-

en esos instantes , el tambien deaparecio.

El calvo ( ok pongamosle nombre...siegmund nOn) y la jefa valquiria( mmmmm o.o Apolonia , en honor a la awela de desve) se miron

-y...-dijo siegmund con una sonrisa- ¿ tu me ayudaras?-

-.. pues...no tengo nada mejor que hacer-Apolonia, poniendo su mano en cima de una joya que llevaba en el cuello y dsapareio en ( junto a todas las demas valquirias-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o

FIIINIch!!

Kreop o.o

Siegmund es un nombre que me encanta n.n

Apolonia en honor a la awe de desve o0o

Ahora gradesco a los reviews o0o

Haldamir:

VAKAAA!! DONDE ESTAAAAS!!!

Se te extraña

¬¬ pero eso no significa que eres adorable

ia pues parece!

Hrmana: o0o esa gorra es miaaaaaaaaa!!ò0ó pero si kieres te la presto nOn( ¬0¬ pero dame al chanchito vercion dark vader)

Anyto-chan:

TT disculpa por tardarme pokea los dedos en realdiad es por ti que actualice o.o a nadie le gustan las historias..tratare de actualizar ams seguirdo ( al principio xplike por quep) aver is mandas reviews o0o o traes gente a que chismee el fic

jkpotter :

o.o te parecio divertido?

Que que en divercion estecap se salio mejor

Bueno n.n subire esto cuando aparezca alguien en el msn que me quiera coregir la ortografía P por que en mi compu el word esta malogrado en eso


End file.
